totalsimsseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims Big Brother 3
Sims Big Brother 3 is the third season of Total Sims Series. It consists 40 episodes with 16 players in the house. The host is Jakey and the prize is $1,000,000 once again. Alexander- 19 years old, a newbie and Tony's brother. Alex is one of the twin brothers on this season with Zachary. He is very evil and tries to control the house by taking threats out the house. Alex placed 8th. He made jury. Allison- 15 years old, a newbie and Tiffany's sister. Allison is very caring to other house guests but she describes herself as a dumb blonde. Allison was captivated by Zachary and Alex had to do something about her. She got evicted on day 22. Allison placed 9th. She made jury. Amber- 21 years old and a vet, she returns for another season! Amber is very sneaky. She tried to get the hoh Mia out of the game but her plan failed. Amber got evicted on day 4 after Mia finding out Amber lied about her white little lie. Amber later returned in the game and got evicted on day 19. She placed 16th and then 11th. Amber made jury. Celeste- 22 years old, a newbie and Melissa's twin sister. Celeste is very observant to others around the house. She tried to make finals but her plan failed and got evicted on day 37 a few days before finale. Celeste placed 4th. She made jury, Copper- 20 years old and a newbie. Copper is smart but also sneaky. He fools everyone to make him safe from being nominated or evicted and most of his plans work. Copper is the main antagonist of the whole season. He made finals with Mia and Toby but lost the battle due to Mia winning the million dollar prize. Copper placed 2nd. He is the runner up of sims big brother 3. Jason- 19 years old, a newbie and the girls Ava and Sofia's brother. Jason is very strategic. He tried to go far in the game until day 13 he was evicted from the big brother house. Jason placed 13th. He never made jury. Jonathan- 17 years old and a vet, he returns for another season! Jonathan is very fashionable. He likes dressing up in fashion clothes by helping the world make a better place. Jonathan got evicted on day 28. He placed 7th. Jonathan made jury. Marcos- 16 years old, a newbie and Chris' brother. Marcos is sensitive. He became enemies with the hoh Mia on day 16 before he was evicted from the house and it was his HUGE mistake ever. Marcos placed 12th. He never made jury. Mia- 22 years old, a newbie and Karen's cousin. Mia is very sweet but has a temper. She won the very first hoh of sims big brother and got Pablo evicted instead of Amber. Mia made all the way to finals with Copper and Toby and won the million dollar prize due to herself winning. She placed 1st. Mia is the true winner of sims big brother 3. Minnie- 56 years old, a newbie and Ollie's grandmother. Minnie is very strong and happens to be the oldest house guest of the whole season. She became friends with Amber until Amber was evicted from the house. Minnie was evicted on day 10. Minnie placed 14th. She never made jury. Pablo- 19 years old and a newbie. Pablo is very quiet around the house. It was known that Amber was gonna be evicted first until the hoh changed her mind and Pablo became the first house guest evicted from the big brother house. Pablo placed 17th. He never made jury. Sierra- 21 years old, a newbie and Lauren's sister. Sierra is very flirty on other house guests. She kept her relatives a secret until day 5 episode 5, she was nominated. By day 7 episode 7 she was evicted from the house. Sierra placed 15th. She never made jury. Susie- 17 years old, a newbie and Turles' sister. Susie loves making new friends and alliances. She is the only house guest to have pink hair on this season. Susie got evicted on day 19 from the double eviction before Amber. She placed 10th. Susie made jury. Toby- 22 years old, a newbie, and Danny's brother. Toby is very funny to others. He made finals with Copper and Mia but lost the battle due to Mia winning the million dollar prize. Toby placed 3rd. He made jury. Victoria- 21 years old, a newbie and Ariel's sister. Victoria is like Ariel based on the personalities. She went farther in the game until day 31 she was evicted from the big brother house. Victoria placed 6th. She made jury. Zachary- 19 years old, a newbie, and Tony's brother. Zachary is one of the twin brothers next to Alexander on this season. He is very nice and has a crush on Allison but never revealed it to her. Zachary got Alexander evicted and went farther until day 34 he was evicted from the house. Zachary placed 5th. He made jury.